Coragem
by Miiss Invisible
Summary: Ou quase isso


**Coragem**

.

Ela, definitivamente, estava cansada.

Cansada de ouvir Sakura e Ino conversando sobre Sasuke e ainda ter que criar coragem de dar conselhos à elas. Conselhos sobre o _seu _Sasuke. Seu. Era isso o que ele era.

... Ou que ela gostava de achar.

Os olhares eram para ela, não eram? Aqueles que a fazia corar e procurar alguém ao seu redor que pudesse ser o alvo deles. Aqueles olhares que sempre o fazia sorrir de canto ao vê-la corada, com as costas eretas demais tentando evitar o contato visual.

Ela ainda se lembrava de quando ele segurou as suas mãos para chamar atenção dela, quando ela estava com os fones no ouvido. E que quando virou, bruscamente – pelo contato próximo e repentino, ele procurou os seus olhos e brincou com seus dedos. Falou alguma coisa sobre o trabalho de história, em que ele havia faltado e Naruto não tinha anotado o assunto - falou também que como dupla para trabalhos escolares ele era mais idiota que o normal. Ela como representante de classe, junto com Ino, disse-lhe com dificuldade (pois o ar faltava em seus pulmões e os seus dedos estavam quentes – e trêmulos demais) que os papéis estavam com Ino, na sala de aula. Viu-o sorrir de canto e sentiu um frio repentino em sua mão. Demorou um pouco para que o frio que estava em sua barriga também passasse. Ele deu as costas e foi embora. E só depois que ele entrou na sala, ela percebeu que tinha prendido a respiração.

- ... Não é, Hina-chan? – Ouviu Sakura falando baixo ao seu lado.

- O quê? Desculpe, não estava ouvindo. – corou enquanto se recuperava de seus devaneios.

- Sasuke-kun... Está olhando para cá. – falou Ino, eufórica, arrumando seu cabelo.

Ela deveria olhar? Ele retribuiria? E se não fosse para ela que ele estivesse olhando?

Respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça. Colocando uns fios de cabelo atrás da orelha e corando ao encontra-lo do outro lado da sala com o típico uniforme japonês.

Ele lhe sorriu. E dessa vez, ela tinha certeza que era para ela. Sentiu o coração bater descompassado em seu peito. Levantou-se.

Sua saia batendo no meio das coxas e os fios negros balançando conforme os passos calmos, porém trêmulos iam em direção a ele.

E ele se levantou. Ela sorriu.

Ela definitivamente o faria. Quem sabe assim, ela conseguiria dormir direito. Se fosse rejeitada... Bem, ao menos era uma resposta. A dúvida, nesse caso, não era um benefício.

Levantou o rosto para encará-lo. Ele sorriu de canto.

- Hinata. – pronunciou Sasuke. Um timbre rouco, pelo tom baixo.

- Sasuke. – retribuiu, pondo-se na ponta dos pés. Centímetros entre os lábios finos dele contra os seus, carnudos.

- Hina-chan... O que você está fazendo tão perto do Sasuke, 'ttebayo? – Naruto gritou. E aí ela lembrou que estava na sala de aula. E todos estariam olhando para ela. Para _eles. _Abaixou seus pés, voltando a sua altura normal. Corou.

O que faria? Correria? Sim, ela o faria.

Virou-se tão rápido, que quando sentiu novamente a mão quente na sua, puxando-a, ela quase bateu no corpo à sua frente. Mas segundos depois além de suas mãos quentes, estavam também os lábios.

No final, fora Sasuke quem a beijara. E ela retribuiu. E constatou que melhor que tê-lo brincando com seus dedos, era ele brincando com seus dedos e a beijando ao mesmo tempo. Sorriu com o pensamento, fazendo-o parar o beijo.

Silêncio.

-Hina-chan... – Ouviu Ino balbuciar. Abriu a boca pra falar, ainda olhando pra Sasuke. Ela gelou. Não tinha pensado nas consequências. Ela sequer havia se declarado antes.

Ele deve ter percebido o desespero em seus olhos, porque saiu correndo, e levou-a junto e assim que saíram da sala, ainda pôde ouvir o barulho que havia tomado o ambiente. Depois de passarem um bom tempo correndo, foi que ela percebeu: _pra onde eles estavam indo?_ Sorriu. Ela não se importava, contanto que ele continuasse segurando suas mãos para brincar com seus dedos.

.

Sim, eu sei.

Eu já escrevi coisa melhor, rs.

Eu estou morrendo de sono, então: ignore possíveis – e prováveis – erros, por favor.

Eu espero que gostem. Estava quaaase dormindo quando me veio isso a cabeça.

Reviews? :3


End file.
